Search for the 88
by Exaem
Summary: After the Alvarez Empire attack Lucy decides to go on a quest to try and find Aquarius's key along as other spirits keys. On her quest she trains and trains just to be a new wizard for when she finds her dear friends key again. This story is taking a back seat dew to some crazy writers block; for now its been abandoned. if anyone wishes to take over the story message me.
1. Chapter 1

After saving up for many months and arranging for Cana to stay at her place while she was gone so she could have a home to come back to, Lucy sets foot out the grand doors of the Fairy Tail guild waving good bye to all her friends. As she begins to depart a rough, soft, familia hand reaches and and grabs hers.

'Lucy, are you sure you don't want me to come and train with you,' Natsu says with concern.

'Im sure, you'll just get board it'll be allot of sitting around, meditating and contract forming,' replied Lucy.

'But what if you want to try some physical training, or you over exert your self and faint.'

'I've already spoken to Loke and Capricorn about it, Capricorn assures me that I can't faint while expanding my magical container. Loke will train my physical body as well as my other spirits, and Loke will take care of me like a child if anything happens. Everything will be fine,' Lucy assures him.

'Ignore him Lucy I think what you're doing is fantastic; strengthening your mind and body while looking for your friend and gaining more,' Erza praised with high regards.

'Yes my child. But in your search for friends and power do not forget your family. We will be waiting for your safe return,' Macarov reminded the girl.

'I won't. I'll be back in at least 3 years. Good by everyone,' Lucy said walking away with pride after her words of encouragement.

Lucy had began walking for an hour out of Magnolia when she gasped and smacked herself in the head realising that she didn't even know where she would be going.

'Open, gate of the Lion! Leo.'

In a beam of golden light a messy haired human lion appeared right in front of Lucy.

'Your handsome prince has arrived. What can I do for you my fair maiden,' Loke said with gusto.

'Yeah, so when I set out on this train mission to find Aquarius I didn't plan as to where I was going or what I would be doing exactly can you help,' Lucy says in embarrassment.

'Well why don't you go to that place you and Yukino went to treat us spirits after the grand magic games. Stay there for a month or two plan where your going as well as train with Capricorn and I.'

'Thats a great idea Loke, I'll go to the Hill of Stars. Thanks so much I'll call ether you or Capricorn when is get there. Bye.'

Making her way through the to the moutons west of Mongolia to the Hill of Stars. exited and dreading the training ahead of her. She weaves her way through the beaten track with her companion, little Plue in her arms to keep her company. She takes a concealed path which leads to the Hill of Stars a path that only few know of. Lucy breaks out of the densely covered path and onto the hill. After climbing to the top she she stops to admire the gorges view and to rest her sore feet which have been carrying her for nearly 13 hours.

'Bye little Plue, see you again soon.'

'Pun, pun,' Plue replied.

'Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo,' Lucy chanted.

'You summoned Princess,' Virgo said in her usual manor.

'Hi Virgo. I was wondering if you could help set up my camp. I would do it myself but I'm exhausted from walking for so long,' Lucy pleaded.

'Certainly.'

'Thanks I'll help out in just a moment. I just need to rest some more.'

'Princess I'm done, is their anything els I can assist you with.'

'Um no, thank you Virgo you may go now.'

'I look forward to serving you.'

Star struck by the speed that Virgo had managed to assemble the camp sight in Lucy just sat dumb found for nearly 5 minutes before she got to actually inspect the camp. Outside the tent was a pop up table with 2 chairs around around it, and on the inside was a nicely laid out sleeping bag.

'Hu, looks like its time for me to get training,' Lucy said still in aw of what virgo had accomplished.

Lucy walked outside and found a rock by the water fall which has a constant gentle mist of water spraying on it as well as being in direct sun light. Lucy decides that this is the best spot to train with Capricorn.

'Open gate of the Sea Goat! Capricorn,' Lucy chanted.

In a shining gold light a goat man appeared right in front of Lucy.

'You called, ms Lady Lucy,' Capricorn said in his usual manor.

'I want to get started on my training and I thought up a schedule. I'll trail with you for eight hours a day and Leo for eight hours a day. For a month and then the rest of my spirits. What do you think?' Lucy asked expecting her plan to be shot down immediately.

'I think sounds like an excellent plan. I'll help strengthen and enhance your magical container while Leo enhances your physical abilities. But if you don't mind I will also help you with your diet after all, to get strong you must eat strong,' Capricorn said in agreement. 'When will we start.'

'Well I thought now get a couple of hours in before bed.'

' Alright than. Please sit cross legged on the rock for me and close your eyes. Listen to my voice, the sound of the water, the sound of birds. Feel the rock beneath you and the earth below that, feel the shining sun as it dulls by the minute, feel the air and the water spraying you. And now feel your magical power feel it expanding and releasing.'

Lucy is feeling an intense rawness about her. A freedom and purity. Intense pressure is building within her and around her a feeling of destress but in a calm manner. And a feeling of weakness as she begins to expel her magical power. Lucy begins to breath fast and intense to try and equalise the rapid loss in magic power. Despite her best efforts she collapses due to loss in magical power. Breathing heavily she opens her eyes and props her self up and looks Capricorn in his eyes or she would I he wasn't wearing glasses.

In shame she says 'I'm sorry. I thought that would have been able to last longer than five minutes.'

'Do not feel ashamed Ms Lucy. The last time you and I trained like this was one year ago for the Grand Magic Games and you where barely able to last 30 seconds.'

'I know but I just thought that I would have lasted longer and,' at this moment Lucy hesitated.

'Go on Ms Lucy,' Capricorn encouraged trying to weed out what she was going to say.

'And I want to be able to maintain four Zodiac spirits in the human realm.'

Capricorn nearly choked after hearing what Lucy had just said. He could understand wanting to be able to maintain her magic power for a longer time, but wanting to be able to maintain four Zodiac spirits would be nearly impossible.

'Lucy you do realise that the Celestial Spirit King bestowed the gift of being able to star dress for a reason, don't you?' Capricorn asked deeply.

'I know. It was a gift so I would never have to make the sacrifice I made ever again. So I can fight by my spirits instead of letting them fight for me. But I don't want to just rely on my magic and yours I want to rely on my self, thats why I'm training that's why I'm going to get more keys. I'll rely on myself before my spirits. I'll really on my silver spirits before I rely on my Zodiac Keys. I'll rely on you guys before I rely on my gift form the Celestial Spirit King. Thats why I need to be able to summon four zodiac keys,' Lucy explained her plan to Capricorn to which agreed.

'Ok if that is your will I will make it so. We will start our extreme training tomorrow.'


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy awoke early in the morning to have some leisure time to her self before she started training. She took a swim in the crystal clear water, chilling her to the bone but warming her soul. When she got out of the water she dried herself off and summoned Capricorn to resume her training from yesterday. Sitting cross legged determined to release more magic power determined to last longer than five messily minutes. Feeling the draining of her magic she reaches her limit collapses.

'Good job Mrs Lucy your getting stronger,' encouraged the goat man.

'Am I?' Lucy replied 'I don't feel like I'm getting stronger. I only lasted five minutes again didn't I?.'

'You lasted five minutes and three seconds.'

'Only and extra 3 seconds?' Lucy said exhorted

'Just keep going and you'll be stronger than you ever would have thought,' Capricorn Stated.

Lucy and Capricorn continued this process for another 8 hours. Every time Lucy lasts longer and longer. When the eighth hour struck Capricorn returned to the celestial world allowing Lucy to rest and regain her magic power before summoning Leo to continue her training for the day.

'Open, gate of the Lion! Leo,' Lucy chanted to bring forth her prince from the celestial realm.

'I want to get stronger Loke. As strong as Natsu, Erza and Gray. I don't just want to rely on them, you guys and the Celestial Spirit Kings gift.' Lucy said stronger than Loke could have ever imagined her to. Even though Capricorn and Lucy had only been training for a few hours Loke could see that she was turning into a new person a new wizard.

'Lucy,' Loke said, 'give me Virgos key for a moment.' Lucy reluctantly agreed and handed Virgos key over to the lion spirit. Loke then proceeded to do the unthinkable and throw Virgos key further than Lucy had ever seen someone throw something in her life. In his action Lucy freaked out and punched Loke in the face leaving a large red mark.

'What did you do that for Loke!?' Lucy proceed to cry out.

'I did it to prove a point.' Loke said in a calm manor.

'And what point is that!?' Lucy said still flustered.

'Summon Virgo,' Loke commanded her.

'How am I meant to do that when you just threw her key away?' Lucy said slowly beginning to calm down.

'You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Just focus your mind and call Virgo.'

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes and began to focus on the maiden. 'Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!' After chanting her dear friends name a golden light appeared before Lucy and the pink haired maiden stood before her.

'You summoned Princess,' Virgo said when she appeared.

'What the, how did I summon you?' At this Lucy was confused all her life she had believed that she needed the physical key in her hands to summon her spirits.

'You see Lucy. You're so much stronger than you think. The Celestial spirit king has given you the ability to summon a spirit with or without there key. No matter where you are and our keys are, you need only call use and we will come.' Loke said.

'If thats all you needed I'll be going now, but first my key Princess please try to be more careful.' Virgo vanished in a brilliant gold light. Lucy still dumbfound at the fact that she doesn't even need her keys anymore.

'Ok thats cool and all, but why are you telling me this?' Lucy exclaimed in a confused fashion.

'I'm telling you this because we want you to rely on your spirits, on us, on the Kings gift,' Loke said the most compassionate way he could possible.

'Ok I understand. Now lets start training.' Loke had never seen Lucy so happy in his life. He thinks that deep down she wanted to rely on her spirits but she wanted to get stronger if she ever got separated.

'Fine, lets run.' At that moment Lucy and Loke ran. They ran for hours only stopping to catch their breath. At the end of the eight hours before Loke went back to the celestial world Lucy had a question.

'Loke what is this physical training meant to do if I rely on you all?' Lucy enquired.

'It'll help you make better use of your Star Dress forms the spell doesn't cap you at our magic, speed and strength it stacks on your magic, speed and strength. Also your magic increases our magic, your speed increases out speed, and your strength increases our strength. Understand?' Lucy nodded that she understood and Loke went back to the celestial world.

This process continued for a month. For every meal Virgo would show up with a fully made meal planed out by Capricorn specifically to help Lucy loose wait and increase her performance in training.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke on her 31st morning of her 60 day training camp already a new wizard. Oozing magic power from every pore. Today she was going to begin individual training testing the limits of her magic power seeing how long she can maintain her spirits and how many she can maintain.

'Open, gates of the Little Dog! Southern Cross! And Clock! Canis Minor! Crux! And Horologium!' Lucy Chanted powerfully. Before her a shining silver light appeared and stood the three friends she just summoned. Despite the tremendous magic power required for this she felt no weaker although that would probably be a different story if she would be summoning her Zodiac keys.

'My, my Lucy it is clear to see that you have improved with leaps and bounds over the last 30 days. But why have you called us forth surly a greater test of your magic would be to summon the Zodiac?' Horologium said in a calm manor.

'Well usually I would but I wanted to just ease into this and not risk passing out,' Lucy explained her intensions. 'Now lets summon another one. Open gate of the Lyre! Lyra!' In a silver flash of light the songstress appeared before Lucy. Barely feeling a tug on her magic power she decided to open another gate. 'Open gate of the Compass! Pyxis!' Right as the silver shine of her friend appearing came forth Lucy felt an instantaneous drain on her magic power She collapsed but didn't pass out. A thrilling rush of achieving something that has never been recorded in history made Lucy stand. And stand she did, she stood proud the initial tug of magic she felt draining from her body was gone. They all just stood there in awe, no one moving, no one talking. They where standing there for a good five minutes before Lucy said anything.

'Crux, has there ever been any Celestial Wizard, in the history of time who is capable of summoning five celestial spirits at once?' Lucy asked already sure of the answer she would receive.

'I do not even need to do a search for that my dear. I can tell with certainty there has never been a Celestial Wizard who has summoned 5 spirits at once of any degree,' Crux said in his rough voice reassuring Lucy's thought and ego.

'I have one more question. Do you think I would be able to summon 5 Zodiac spirits at the same time?' Lucy asked desperate to know the answer.

'That is something I cannot tell you with certainty. But I would imagine you would bee able to summon five Zodiac sprits for a minimal time. As for how long I have know I dear.' Replied Crux.

Lucy sent her spirits back to the celestial world and began to recollect her magic power before summoning her Zodiac spirits. After a couple of minutes she felt back to full strength and summoned more spirits.

'Open gates of the Sea Goat! And Lion! Capricorn! And Leo!' Before Lucy was a flash of golden light and stood before her were her friends that she has been training with for the past 30 days. They both stood confused as to why she had summoned them both at the same time. She explained her reason for summoning them both. She had thought that they would like to see the improvements she has made over her training time.

'Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!' Lucy called for her Masochistic spirit. Loke stood massively impressed that she was able to summon three Zodiac spirits without any physical change. He stood for a moment analysing his wizard and the vast improvements she has made over the corse of a few weeks. Her physical appearance had changed you can see the mussels she has build and you can practically smell the magic power comping from her. Capricorn began to freakout when Lucy reached for another Zodiac key not believing that she was ready to summon four spirits at once.

'Open gate of the Ram! Aires!' And in a puff of pink wool and gold light appeared Loke's old friend.

'Um I'm sorry did you summon me,' Aries said not noticing her fellow spirits until a moment later. 'Ahh Lucy what are you doing you shouldn't be summoning three zodiac spirits at the same time never the less four,' Aries said in a panicked manner of not knowing what to do. Lucy was slightly hunched over breathing heavily trying to stabilise herself while realising so much magic power.

'Ok Lucy I think its time you closed one of our gates before you kill your self,' Loke said worried for his wizard.

'No!' Lucy said more determined than ever before. More determined than when she summoned Aquarius during the Tartarus incident. 'I am capable of summoning… Ahh… five silver spirits at once… I am determined to see how long I can… sustain four Zodiac spirits.' Determined to not let any of her spirits leave until she is drained of power she stood there staring at them stronger than she had ever felt in her life. An hour had passed and there was no sign of her running out of magic power soon so she decided to strike up a conversation with her spirits.

'You know I could probably sustain you longer in one of my Star Dress forms. Summon out Gemini have them transform into me. Have gemini summon the rest of my Zodiac.'

'But why would you do that Lucy?' Loke asked.

'To prove that I'm not weak, to prove that I'm strong.' Lucy said pulling out Gemini's key. Loke on Virgo had to jump on her to stop Lucy from summoning the Twins but they were unsuccessful as with her gift from the King she can summon her spirits without their key.

In a brilliant gold light to blue floating spirits appeared before them. Lucy was nearly on the floor but there was no sign of her running out of magic power anytime soon.

'Gemini I want you to transform into me and bring out Sagittarius, Scorpio, Cancer and Torus,' Lucy commanded.

'Piri piri,' Gemini said as they turned into Lucy. 'Open gates of the Crab! Golden Bull! Scorpion! And Archer! Cancer! Taurus! Scorpio! And Sagittarius!' The new blonde said. In a magnificent gold light Lucy's friends appeared before everyone.

'Over the next 29 days I'm going to be training with each of you individually and together to create newer and better ways to fight with you. To improve the way we can use your abilities.' Just as Lucy finished her sentence she ran out of magic power sending all her spirits back to the Celestial Spirit world. Loke came back with his own magic power to check on Lucy and to put her to sleep. The blonde slept peacefully regaining the magic she had used. Loke just stood over the top of Lucy amazed that she can bring out all her zodiac spirits amazed the way she used Gemini's ability. Not only was Lucy getting stronger she was getting smarter.


	4. Chapter 4

For now this story has been abandoned. I didn't really plan out a story for this and I have no clue where it was going. sorry to all though's following for now this will remain incomplete.

Thank you all for following.

-Exaem


End file.
